


Huge Crossover - With Songs!

by Luya



Category: Shadowhunters, The Infernal Devices, The Mortal Instruments, Voltron - Legendary Defender, teen wolf - Fandom, the dark artifices, the maze runner
Genre: F/F, F/M, IspentmoretimeonthetagsthanIdidonthestory, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luya/pseuds/Luya
Summary: Each chapter will be a one-shot based heavily off of a song!They may include crossovers or just be entirely based on one fandom.It will tell you in the notes/title of each chapter! So you can skip to the ones you like.This is very self-indulgent. I am sorry I have cursed your eyes with this.





	Huge Crossover - With Songs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is kind of like an AU? I guess this would be around the beginning of season 4 when stiles and malia are dating, and stiles’ crush on lydia gets in the way until finally malia confronts him about it except for the fact stiles hasn’t cheated like our resident asshole alexander hamilton did :)

Finally. Malia was going to confront Stiles.

It was obvious the boy still loved Lydia - he had done since third grade, and it was likely nothing was going to change that. But right now he was with Malia, so what was all these flirting? He’d been spending much less time with Malia to try and get into Lydia’s good books, and Malia wasn’t very appreciative of that.

She heard him way before she saw him or he saw her. The werecoyote had enough time to turn around as he rounded the corner and slowed down. He’d been grinning - Malia had texted him asking him to meet her in his bedroom after she’d promptly found out he wasn’t already there - but that grin faded and he drew to a stop. “Malia? You alright?”

Malia folded her arms, brown eyes hardening. Maybe this would’ve been easier if Stiles wasn’t so goddamn concerned. “No. I’m not.” She has no idea how to start this, but triggering old memories or telling sweet secrets might be a good place to start.

”I saved every message you sent me,” Malia started tentatively. Stiles’ brow furrowed in confusion - she wasn’t making any sense, but she would soon. “From the moment I saw you, I knew you were mine-“ Malia paused, as if to correct herself. “You said you were mine. And I thought you were mine.” Malia unfolded her arms. Stiles’ foot had begun to tap and his left arm was jiggling  nervously. It was starting to rub off on Malia.

“Do you know what Kira said when I told her how you act?” Stiles gave a shrug, eyes never leaving Malia’s face. She was sure he’d look away if he could, but she portraying such an air of importance he must be automatically locked onto her. “She said ‘you’re dating an Icarus; he has flown too close to the sun.”

Stiles rolled his head and took a hasty step forward. “Malia, come on, what’s this even about-“ He cut himself short when Malia jerked backwards away from him, her eyes glowing a neon blue. She bared her fangs before speaking again. “Don’t take another step in my direction; I can’t be trusted around you.” She hissed through her teeth. Stiles was frowning even harder now. What had he done to piss his girlfriend off now?

“Don’t think you can talk your way into my arms.” She hissed again, but this time her eyes stopped glowing and her fangs retracted. Stiles visibly relaxed - the imminent threat of an angry werecoyote had been more present in his mind that an angry girlfriend. “I re-read all your messages, and now I’m going through and burning them all.” For emphasis, she pulled her phone from her pocket and showed how she had no conversations left with him. In fact, there was no trace of any relationship at all.

”You worship anything she sends you; you tell the whole pack whenever she gives you the slightest of signs. In treating her like you should treat me, you’ve ruined our lives.” Maybe it was a bit dramatic, but to Malia Stiles was her life. She got pulled out of full coyote mode and Stiles helped her. She wouldn’t have done it without him, and betrayal/break-ups wasn’t a familiar concept for her.

“Heaven forbid someone whisper ‘he’s part of some scheme’. Your enemy whispers, so you have to scream!” Malia pulled back a little. Controlling her emotions was vital to controlling the change, and she was sure her inner coyote would like to tear Stiles apart if she got the chance. “I know about whispers,” Malia continued quietly. Stiles’ dark amber brown eyes had finally started to gain some recognitive light. “I see how you look at Lydia.”

That snapped the chord. “Malia, that’s what this is about? I’ve had a crush on her since third grade- feelings like that don’t just go away! You can’t-“ Something made him break off. Whether it was Malia’s hard stare or not, he had no idea. 

“I’m not naive. I’ve seen her around you; you brag about small things, but she’s fallen for your...charms.” At the last word Malia looked Stiles up and down from head to toe. Charms was an exaggeration, and both of them knew it.

”I’m withdrawing from the pack for a while. And when they ask why, you tell them about the pain and embarrassment you put a beta through.” As she turned away, Malia spoke again. “When will you learn that you can’t have both of us?” She murmured, just loud enough for Stiles’ human ears to hear before she disappeared into the tunnels, leaving her boyfriend - if he even was still her boyfriend - standing speechless in the dim light.


End file.
